


Breaking.

by pink_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, High School, Lemons, M/M, Procrastination porn, Smut, Top Cas, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_autumn/pseuds/pink_autumn
Summary: Dean has always liked Castiel. Castiel has always liked Dean. But there was only one problem... Dean wasn't gay. Would something as simple as a dare let Dean understand he needed Castiel more than his womanizer reputation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit procrastination porn that developed plot. Yeet. There will be one more chapter of this surely. Not sure if I'll continue beyond that.  
> Much love

_Everybody wants to know_

_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

_How your hands felt in my hair_

_If we were high on amphetamines_

Cas smirked and looked up at the circle of the people around him. He narrowed his eyes at Dean Winchester.

“All right, Winchester. Truth or dare?” He said.

Dean smirked, saying “Dare,” even though everyone knew Cas came up with the most twisted ideas. Cas frowned, taken aback slightly. No one chose dare when he was involved. Cas bit his lower lip as he thought of a dare that could unnerve Dean Winchester.

“Come on, Cas. I’m counting on you to scar him for life,” Sam said, smirking.

Cas’s frown deepened. He knew Dean was a pretty ballsy guy. What could he dare the guy to do that would make him regret choosing the latter option?

“C’mon bro, make me proud,” Gabriel said before putting an arm around Sam.

Cas looked at his brother’s arm around Sam’s shoulder and it hit. Cas smirked, surprised that a casual display of affection from his gay brother could give him such an idea.

“What?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel’s expression with a slight apprehension.

“I dare you…to kiss me.” Cas said.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as his mouth opened to say something but no words came out. Cas stared back and raised his eyebrows, giving Dean a cocky grin. This was perfect. Cas was openly gay. So obviously daring the most straight jock of high school was probably the most surefire forfeit ever. Cas was sure Dean would never kiss a guy. Maybe he might just do it for a bet? The entire group of people around them laughed as Dean looked to the floor.

“Oh come on!” Sam groaned, “Kiss him Dean. It’s just a kiss. He could’ve dared you to strip naked”

“He would’ve, the vain bastard. A kiss, on the other hand Dean, that will destroy your heterosexual reputation,” Gabriel said, wanting his brother to keep the upper hand.

“Forfeit?” Cas asked.

Dean stared at the floor. _This is perfect_ , his brain told him. _You’ve had a crush on the guy for a year, Dean. Kiss!_

 _Shut up!_ He told his brain.

“Well?” Cas asked.

“No!” Dean looked up. Everyone stopped talking, laughing, breathing.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I’ll kiss you, it’s just a kiss.”

Cas frowned, throw off his game for just a second. “Fine,” He said – regaining his composure. He took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand before getting up and walking across the table to Dean.

He could _hear_ the cogs turning in Dean’s brain. He smirked at the boy. He was going to make him stop thinking, make him stop worrying. Reaching down as everyone around the table choked on air, Cas grasped Dean’s t-shirt collar and dragged him to stand up before crashing his lips to his own.

He bent to meet Cas, his parted with a shaking exhale. He was expecting a small kiss, Cas knew. He gathered that from the careful way he had bent and the light grip over Castiel’s arm. He expected a quiet slide of Castiel’s lips over his.

But Cas wasn’t doing small and quite. He had daydreamed about Dean Winchester too much as he sat with his brother and Sam, watching him play football. He had fantasized about the green eyed wonder too many times alone at night. Slow and quite wasn’t an option.

Cas pulled Dean towards him, sliding his lips over his, pulling his bottom lip in between and he huffed a little breath against Cas, groaning.

Cas delved his tongue deeper into Dean’s mouth, swallowing the sounds he was making so he could save them for later, to play on loop in his mind forever. Cas reached behind Dean, threading his finger’s in his brown locks as he angled Dean’s face, biting at his lower lip as he moaned. Cas leaned back, breaking the kiss as both of them inhaled a deep breath.

Cas looked around to see everyone staring at them. Gabriel’s eyebrows were raised as he looked impressed while Sam just looked dumbfounded. Everyone else just… looked.

“Wow,” Charlie broke the silence, “I’m a lesbian but that was hot.”

Cas grinned, running a hand through his hair as he walked back to his own chair – stopping to fist pump Gabriel who couldn’t have looked prouder.

“Why do you look so happy?” Sam nudged his boyfriend, “Dean did the dare.”

“Of course he did, baby.” Gabriel said.

An hour later, everyone was pretty much bored with the game. Half of the group was dancing around the diner, Sam and Gabe included. The other half was sitting and drinking beer and snacking on cheap nachos and cheese. Dean was the latter group – already bored with this start of summer vacation party.

His mind kept drifting to the kiss. About how Castiel’s lips had felt against his. How good his hands had felt in his hair. The noises he had made. How he had pulled Dean from the chair. He had been uncomfortably hard ever since the kiss and couldn’t wait to go home.

His eyes found blue at the other side of the crowd. Castiel. For the last hour, Dean had been making a point to look the other way everytime Castiel had looked his way. But this time Cas was talking to Benny – so Dean looked.

He began at the small amount of skin peeking through the rip in Castiel’s jeans at the knee. His eyes moved from Castiel’s belt to his t-shirt that was emphasizing the slightly buff, slightly gangly frame. His vision finally moved from his shirt collar, to his adam’s apple, to his jaw. Dean let his eyes linger over Castiel’s lip before moving to his eyes – which were turned in his direction. Dean’s color drained as he registered with horror that he was watching Dean eye-fuck him like it was his job.

Cas smiled and raised his eyebrows at Dean – who proceeded to choke on air before looking down at his own lap. His jeans suddenly felt too tight. His throat too constricted. He could feel Castiel’s gaze like a weight on the side of his face.

He stood up from the stool he was in, rushing to the bathrooms. As the door shut behind him, he took his first actual breath in what felt like the entire day. He tugged his shirt down, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans a little as he turned on the tap and splashed the cold water repeatedly on his face.

The door behind him swung open and Dean looked up to see Cas in the mirror behind him.

“Hi, you okay?” He said, smirking.

Dean turned around, opening his mouth while his brain tried to form a coherent sentence. Only he didn’t need to, because Cas wasn’t looking for an answer. He took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Dean as he kissed him for the second time that day. Cas pushed Dean backward, who stepped back until he hit the tiled wall behind him.

His tongue moved over Dean’s as Cas’s hands unbuckled Dean’s belt. Dean groaned as Castiel’s mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, his lips and light stubble creating a perfect pattern of soft and hard over Dean’s skin.

“Castiel, we shouldn’t,” Dean said, knowing full well that he was in a place where anyone could walk in. the chances were slim – no one even came inside this room. The kids outside were so wasted they’d probably pee on the tables. But still…they could walk in.

He felt Castiel smirk against his skin, as he moved from his jaw to his ear, nibbling at the skin there. His hands gripped Dean’s cock under his jeans. Dean sighed, “Cas…”

Castiel smiled at the use of his nickname, as he slid down Dean’s jeans. Dean groaned, half in resistance and half in pleasure.

“What Dean?” He whispered against Dean’s skin. “Do you want me to stop?” His hands moved over Dean’s thigh before cupping all of him, testicles and cock as Dean’s head moved backward and hit the tiles behind him.

“Do you want me to stop, Dean?” Cas asked again, relishing in the sounds Dean was making. His hands moved inside Dean’s boxers, grasping the length and giving it a firm squeeze. Gasping, Dean thrust his hips forward into the grip and shivered as Cas leaned down to nibble at his bottom lip. Cas stroked Dean twice before halting.

“Maybe I should stop.”

 Dean’s “NO!” was sharply hissed as his entire frame bucked forward into Castiel’s hand, who smirked before nodding once and sinking to his knees. He slid down Dean’s boxers and looked up for even an inch of retreat there. If he saw it, he would back off.

Instead, he saw relief, acquiescence, something just shy of desperation.

Leaning forward he licked a line up the entire length of Dean’s cock, who groaned as he threw his head back. Dean hitched forward for more contact but Cas used his hands to pin Dean to the wall.

“Stay.” He whispered as his mouth closed over the head of Dean’s length, kissing softly. He kissed over the entire length, keeping the contact limited as Dean groaned in frustration. He stopped altogether when he felt Dean’s hand in his hair, trying to get more. He disentangled Dean’s fingers from his hair before placing his arm to his side.

“If you move again, Dean. I’m walking.”

Dean huffed as he threw his head back in frustration, hitting the tile behind him but not caring. Even though Castiel was the one on his knees here, he was still the one calling the shots.

Dean tried to not move as Cas began again, licking the head softly as Dean’s fingernails scraped uselessly at the tiles on his sides. He almost jumped when Cas finally opened his mouth and took the entire tip inside, sucking a few inches in and back.

Cas hollowed his cheeks and took more of Dean inside his mouth. Feeling, more than hearing, Dean’s groan as it vibrated through his chest. He sucked, bobbing his head as he moved up and down – not caring about the sounds he was making or when he ran out of breath if he took in too deep. Dean Winchester was looking down at him as if he was a glowing star in the middle of this trashy restroom and it made him want to give Dean all the pleasure a man could possibly take.

Dean moaned when one of Castiel’s hand gripped him lower, the other still pining him down.He was somewhere between tears of frustration, utter ecstasy  He tentatively moved his own hand to Castiel’s hair, threading there when he didn’t push his hand away. Castiel bent more forward, getting more determined as he removed the hand from Dean’s hips and started to stroke the length of him his mouth couldn’t reach.

He felt Dean groan, hips buck once before he swelled inside Castiel’s mouth before he spilled with a loud, heady groan that Cas felt in his sternum. The hand in his hair went limp before falling to his shoulders. Cas pulled away, swallowing before he standing up and leaning down towards Dean.

“Clean yourself up, you look like a fucking mess,” He whispered before running a hand through his distraught hair. Dean looked at him – flushed face, swollen lips, and sweat decorating every part of visible skin. _How can I look worse?_ He thought as Cas turned with a slight satisfied smirk and left.

He turned to the bathroom mirror. _Fuck, I look worse_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i procrastinated more

_And everybody wants to know_

_‘bout how it felt to make you scream_

_They know you walk like you’re a god_

_They can’t believe I made you weak_

Dean’s heart was practically racing as he tidied himself up and washed his face, before going back inside the diner. He looked around for Castiel, pretending to look around for Sam. He found Sam, but didn’t find Castiel. Leaning next to Sam, Dean asked his brother whether he needed a ride home.

“Naah, you go. I’m going to crash at Gabriel’s” Sam leaned over to Gabe to peck him on the cheek. Dean groaned before turning away from them. He made his way to the parking, unlocked his dad’s car and sat down – before sighing.

“I’m fucked.” He whispered under his breath.

XXX

As soon as Dean was home, he was texting Charlie. His best friend, almost sister and the only person who knew about his infatuation with Castiel Novak.

_Charlie, something happened with Castiel._

Dean took his bottom lip in his mouth as his fingers tapped against the screen aimlessly, waiting for a response. He hoped his friend wasn’t asleep. Charlie was a late sleeper – binge watching TV shows or reading comics or on her computer nearly all night. His phone buzzed half a minute later.

_HOLY FUCK WINCHESTER. OKAY. SOMETHING OR “SOMETHING”?_

Dean frowned as he texted back his response.

_What’s the difference?_

The phone buzzed almost instantly.

 _Something: He looked at me for a little too long  
“Something”: There were orgasms involved_.

Dean laughed. His fingers typing out a response.

_Orgasm, as in singular. Is that “Something?”_

He waited, imagining Charlie’s expression. And smirked when he read the response.

_WTF WINCHESTER FUCK YOU. YES THAT’S “SOMETHING”._

Dean was typing out a response when the phone started to ring, Charlie’s caller address on the screen.

“Hello,” He answered.

“You son of a bitch. Give me details or I swear I will kick your ass,” Dean flinched at the whisper yelling from the other end of the line. Charlie lived with her parents in a studio flat, and Dean could tell she was trying not to wake them up while rip Dean a new one at the same time.

“Well, I told you something happened.”

“What?” Charlie asked, “He jacked you off in your car or something?”

Dean laughed, “Uh… no. He sort of…blowed me in the diner bathroom.”

Dean smirked at the gasp on the other side of the line followed by thirty seconds of pure silence.

“Charlie?” he asked.

“Say that again. But slowly.”

Dean laughed and Charlie continued.

“He fucking blowed you? oh my god, I’m going to die. And this happened today?”

“Yep. After the kiss.”

Charlie whistled, “Let me tell you, Dean. That was one helluva kiss. If you guys kissed like that. I can only imagine…” Charlie sighed, “Was it good?” She asked and it was Dean’s turn to sigh.

“ _Was it good.”_ He repeated and Charlie laughed.

“Holy shit, Dean. Everyone knows you’re straight plus you have your reputation. What are you going to do?”

Dean turned around on his bed so that he was resting on his stomach, “I have no idea. Maybe Cass would have a plan.”

Charlie laughed on the other side, “ _Cass?_ Getting familiar, are we?”

“Shut up,” Dean said, a stupid grin plastered on his face, which he wiped off as soon as he realized it was there.

XXX

Suffice it to say, Cass did not have a plan. Dean had smiled at Castiel the next day, when picking Sam up from the Novak’s. The other guy had looked anywhere but at Dean. Dean had frowned but remained silent as Sam briefly kissed Gabriel goodbye at the door and shuffling into the car.

Dean was still frowning when they were on the road and Sam asked if he was alright. To which Dean grunted. Sam took it to be a yes and turned to the window.

Dean would’ve had no problems with the cold shouldering Castiel. But there was an issue. Dean and Sam went to the Novak’s house almost _every day_. That meant having to see Castiel every day. And after their little interlude in the bathroom, it was somewhat awkward for Dean. Especially when his jeans felt a little tighter whenever his eyes met Castiel’s.

Charlie was the only ray of positivity here. She kept asking Dean to give Castiel time. But Dean was slowly getting tired of it all.

It had been more than a week since their _something_ had happened. Dean hoped that something finally happening would make the infatuation he had with Castiel go away but it had only worsened. Every time he closed his eyes, he found the blue eyed piece of shit staring back at him.

He and Sam were sitting in the living room of the Novak house. Sam had his head rested on Gabriel’s shoulder as they watched a movie Dean’s brother adored. Dean was an avid hater of chick flicks and could hardly contain his disgust. Sam believed in romance, and he had gotten his romance in Gabriel. Dean was happy for his brother, if not slightly envious. Sam had always been one for relationships. And Dean had always been the one nighter. He had never been unhappy about it. Not until Castiel.

Castiel also loathed the movie as much as, if not more than Dean. But he was keeping his eyes glued to the screen, in an attempt to keep them off Dean. He needed to keep his distance from the older Winchester. Dean was the captain of the football team at school, a womanizer with a reputation. Castiel was a quiet popular gay kid who liked to act.

Cas was his own person. And he was afraid of what sex with Dean could mean. He didn’t want to be classed under the _I’ve been fucked by the jocks_ category. And for that, he needed to keep his eyes from straying towards the guy he knew was staring at him right now. He could almost feel Dean’s glare at the back of his head.

“We’re calling it a night,” Gabe said before getting off the couch with Sam as the headed upstairs. Dean turned to Castiel as soon as Gabriel was out of vision and saw him standing up hurriedly, heading for his room.

“Cas!” Dean called, hurrying after him. Castiel didn’t stop and kept walking on, hastening his pace if anything. Dean went after him, catching up to Cas just as he entered his room. Dean bent forward and grabbed Castiel’s arm before swinging him to face towards him.

“ _Stop!”_ Dean hissed.

“What?!” Castiel said, grinding his teeth to stop himself from shouting and getting Gabriel and Sam to come down.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“Well I was just running from you, so I guess that’s self-explanatory,” Cas said before turning away, only to be yanked forward by Dean.

“What?” He groaned.

“ _Why_ are you avoiding me?” Dean asked.

“Dean, let me go,” Cas said, exasperation evident in his voice.

“Not until you tell me _why._ ” Dean said, strengthening his grip on Castiel’s arm.

“Why _what?!”_ Cas whispered.

“Why can’t you fucking look at me?”

Cas reeled back slightly, “I can’t look at you? Of course I can look at you. Have you seen yourself?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

Cas sighed, “Let go, Dean.”

“ _Why?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s face._

“Because you’re Dean Winchester,” Cas whispered, his face inches from Dean’s, “You use people and you let them go.”

Dean started, “I won’t… I won’t do that to you.”

Cas laughed once, “I’m sure you tell that to everyone you wanna sleep with, Dean.”

Dean scowled at that and Cas raised his eyebrows. He knew he was being unkind to Dean. But if Dean wanted Castiel, then Dean would be only Castiel’s.

“Cas… I would never…”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “You think you like me. But you’re just curious. This….” Cas gestured to both of them, “This is _new_ for you. But it’s not new for me. And I’m not sticking around for when it becomes old for you.”

Dean stared at Castiel, who looked back breathing hard – a slight blush decorating his cheekbones.

“You think… I don’t want this?” Dean asked incredulously.

“No Dean you do. But one day you won’t. Where would that leave me?”

Dean looked at Cas as if he had gone insane. _Of course Dean wanted him._ He had never wanted anyone like this his entire life. He wanted Castiel differently than he wanted most people. He thought that was pretty evident in the way he looked at Castiel Novak.

“You’re stupid, Castiel,” Dean said.

“I’m wha –”

Dean rolled his eyes before stepping forward and yanking Castiel into him, crashing his lips into his own. Castiel stepped back as Dean stepped into the room kicking the door shut.

“We should talk,” Cass whispered into Dean’s mouth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean said smirking slightly as his fingers started to undo the buttons on Cas’s shirt. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, before leaning into the kiss again. Castiel could almost feel Dean’s self consciousness as an actual living thing in the room with them. Dean had no idea what he was doing at all. And Castiel found that enthralling.

He let Dean push him back as Castiel undid Dean’s shirt – having discarded his own to the floor. Reaching the bed, Castiel pushed Dean back before climbing onto him.

“We _really_ should talk about this,” Cas said, his face over Dean’s.

“Shut up,” Dean groaned, grabbing Castiel’s neck and bringing his lips to his own. He moaned into the kiss when Castiel’s fingers massaged his nipples. Cas moved from Dean’s mouth to his jaw, sucking – kissing – biting in perfect rhythm. Dean eyes were fixed on Castiel – pupil blown and shining as his mouth made involuntary noises in sync with Castiel’s kisses. Cas was storing those sounds somewhere in his brain, to play on loop again and again.

Castiel’s mouth went lower, tracing every crevice on Dean’s body as his hand started to unbuckle Dean’s jeans.

“No!” Dean’s eyes fluttered open abruptly.

“What?”

Dean instead of answering, hauled Castiel back up and kissed him, biting his lower lip and massaging his tongue with him own. Turning around, he switched positions and he was on top of Castiel.

“What are you…?”

Dean sank to his knees on the floor in front of Castiel.

“My turn.”

Cas sat up, “Dean, it’s alright.”

Dean leaned forward, grabbing Castiel’s jeaned cock with one hand while he unbuckled his belt with the other. Before Castiel could resist any more, Dean had him naked on the bed. Dean tried to bring back whatever Castiel had done to him. It wasn’t hard given the fact that it was always on Dean’s mind. He leaned forward, licking at the slit almost tentatively. His eyes looked up at Castiel, who sighed in the softest way possible, almost a whimper – a sound Dean would never have fathomed to drag out of Castiel.

Dean bent lower, kissing the inside of Castiel’s thighs as his mouth went upwards.

“Dean,” Cass said, his voice gruff.

“Hmm?”

“Get your mouth back where it was. Now.”

Dean smiled. Giving Castiel a last kiss on his thigh before closing his mouth over his length and sucking. Any self consciousness Dean might’ve had dissipated into thin air when Cas’s fingers threaded through his hair and he groaned his name. At that moment, Dean would’ve done anything just to have Castiel say _Dean_ like that one more time.

He hollowed his cheeks as he moved lower, taking more of Castiel’s length. Cas threw his head back, trying not to moan too loudly as Dean lifted up, then down – bobbing his head over Castiel’s length. Cas groaned, tightening his hands in Dean’s hair as he used all his resolve not to buck his hips forward and end up mouth fucking him.

Not that Dean would’ve minded. He was on his own cloud of joy as he took in more and more of Castiel’s length without gagging. His own cock was feeling _impossibly_ uncomfortable in the tight denims but Dean kept his attention focused on Castiel. He needed to show Cas this meant more to him than his usual flings. He needed Cas- and he needed him to know.

Dean knew Castiel was close. His hands were grabbing into Dean’s hair as if he was holding onto them for dear life. His head was thrown back, his eyes shut as he groaned and whispered Dean’s name. Every move that made Castiel stutter – Dean memorized and repeated until Castiel was a sweating, trembling mess. Dean took Castiel in deeper, gagging slightly when his length touched the back of his throat but not stopping.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered – his voice begging, praying, demanding.

Dean bent lower, using his hand to stroke the length his mouth couldn’t reach as his other hand squeezed on Castiel’s balls. Cas groaned loudly, his head hitting the headboard as he came. Dean swallowed, almost on instinct – before taking Cas out of his mouth and looking up.

“Was that good?”

Castiel laughed a heady laugh as his chest rose and fell rapidly, “you are such a bitch, Winchester.”

Dean laughed, standing up – his knees cracking and his uncomfortably hard cock rubbing against his jeans. Cas stared at him, his lips swollen and eyes wide.

“Should I help you with that?” Cas said, gesturing toward Dean’s erection, who smiled in response.

XXX

“I bet you 50 bucks our brothers are fucking downstairs,” Sam said, smiling to the ceiling as his fingers drew circles across Gabe’s chest.

“Naah Sam,” Gabriel smiled, “Probably not fucking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dunks herself in holy water*  
> Bye  
> do comment   
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comment maybe? Kudos probably? *Proceeds to bathe in holy water*


End file.
